<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Epilogue We Deserve by CountessLamont</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614462">The Epilogue We Deserve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessLamont/pseuds/CountessLamont'>CountessLamont</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mass Effect 3, Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Post-Mass Effect 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessLamont/pseuds/CountessLamont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paragon Femshep / Garrus LI / Post ME3 (*SPOILERS*). </p><p>Shepard survived the Citadel ... barely. She's rescued as the Normandy is aided by it's newest family member, though whether the galaxy is ready for a second Vakarian onboard the heroic frigate is yet to be determined. </p><p>Partially inspired by the MEHEM (ME Happy Ending Mod), I'm replaying all of ME while in COVID quarantine and remembered how much I hated the ending. So I'm writing the "Epilogue We All Deserve" ... so long as you played paragon femshep/Garrus :P</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rescue of the Century</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Forward cockpit is sealed, Jeff”</p><p>Joker leaned forward a bit in his seat as his hands flew over the controls of the Normandy, maneuvering her more out of muscle memory and instinct than concentrated skill.</p><p>“Thanks, EDI.” He punched the ship wide comm channel. “Hey uhh. Everyone else ok with disobeying about thirty direct orders?”</p><p>“CIC’s right behind you, Joker.” Traynor’s voice was taught, but steady. “And we’ve got some friends willing to help.”</p><p>The Normandy lurched as Joker piloted her away from a sudden explosion to their port side. The massive flower-like structure of the Citadel loomed ahead, and it was lighting up in a show of immense power. This stunt was probably suicide, but what else was new.</p><p>“Help would be good,” he managed to reply.</p><p>“Normandy, this is Vecto shuttle 293 from the THV Kraxus. We’re right behind you. Lead us in and we’ll get her out of there.”</p><p>“Great!” Joker felt a sudden wave of relief. This hadn’t been entirely thought through… “ ‘Cause you know, our shuttle’s been blown up and all. Hey - what’s a turian vessel doing breaking command?”</p><p>An Aquia class turian fighter zipped past the bridge of the Normandy, taking out an Oculus before Joker could fire at it. “Saving my brother’s girlfriend!”</p><p>“Vakarian, back in formation!” the voice from the shuttle growled.</p><p>“Not like these bastards are in formation, sir!” The fighter made another pass and another Oculus burst into a cloud of exhaust and shrapnel.</p><p>Joker grinned. “Don’t know if the galaxy can handle a second archangel!”</p><p>“Good thing I’m not a vigilante then,” the fighter replied as Joker noticed it falling back in line by the shuttle.</p><p>“Ok, here’s the plan. Vecto 293, huddle up on our belly. We’ll clear the way ahead. Aquia, keep them off our underside. We’re going in fast and we’ll need to get out of there fast.”</p><p>“Aye, aye, Normandy!” She gave the typical Alliance response. Joker took a moment to muse as to whether he’d ever met a female turian before. He’d probably have remembered it…</p><p>***</p><p>The approach wasn’t nearly as bad as he’d imagined it would be. The enemies thinned as they zipped closer to the central ring of the Citadel, as if everyone - synthetic <em>and</em> organic - was avoiding the visibly coalescing power structure. Everyone but one foolhardy ship.</p><p>The turian ground team made good time. Anyone aboard the Normandy could feel the tension loosen in the air the very second the turians proclaimed “we’ve got her!”. It was almost celebratory once they’d gotten the shuttle and fighter stored in the shuttle bay.</p><p>“Hey, everyone? We still need to get the fuck outta here!” Joker punched in a number of commands trying to ready his ship for a short distance FTL jump. “I’d rather be behind Saturn when this thing goes off!”</p><p>“Engineering ready for FTL jump, helmsman!”</p><p>“You’d better be, Adams!” he yelled back.</p><p>“Shuttle bay secure, sir!” a turian voice.</p><p>Jeff didn’t even bother replying. He punched in the final commands and the whole ship careened forward, bending spacetime around it in a way no one ever truly got used to. A moment later and it was done, Saturn was coming up gloriously in front of them.</p><p>“Hold on!” he wasn’t even sure if his comm was still on, but it didn’t matter. Hard part was over. Joker sped into the planet’s magnetic shadow, joining a number of allied ships already seeking refuge from whatever was coming next.</p><p>They didn’t have to wait long. Not even half a minute passed before all of the Normandy’s sensors started going off their charts. “Incoming,” he thought, and closed his eyes. Damnit, they deserved to survive this. Shepard deserved to survive this. If they didn’t … well, he’d make sure to find out who was responsible so that he could haunt them for the next 50,000 years.</p><p>But just like that it was over. A blinding light pierced through his eyelids. He looked out the windows of the cockpit and watched as a wave of light and energy passed over the hiding fleet and expanded into the distance.</p><p>Joker scanned his radar. All enemy ships in the system were gone. Just like that. Was this for real? He scanned the nearby ships and noted the Alliance dreadnought SSV Kilimanjaro nearby.</p><p>He breathed his first sigh of relief in three years. “EDI, unseal the cockpit. Hey, Kilimanjaro, this is SSV Normandy. Our systems seem to be fried, you reading any enemies?”</p><p>A male voice came over the comm. “Negative, Normandy. Looks like no one is,” then more tentatively, “that blast what your Commander expected from the Crucible?”</p><p>“No clue-”</p><p>The cockpit door whisked open behind him. A few sets of footsteps approached. A turian voice at front. “We’ll ask her when she wakes up.”</p><p>Joker turned around slightly to find what he could only imagine was the female turian behind him. She was less bulky, her carapace was smaller, and her head seemed to be oddly lacking in the turian version of hair. But she wore very familiar blue facepaint.</p><p>He grinned. “SSV Kilimanjaro, tell Rear Admiral Shepard that we’ve recovered her daughter.”</p><p>“Rear Admiral Shepard was … incapacitated in the battle, Normandy,” came the reply. “But we’ll be sure to give her the good news as soon as we can.”</p><p>He leaned back and punched the ship wide comm again. “Ok people, NOW we can fucking celebrate.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rule #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Normandy to ground crew, come in ground crew.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The comm crackled as the signal came in and out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Normandy to ground crew, do you read?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus gasped for breath as he woke up, immediately accosted by the smell of ozone and burnt flesh. He was laying just feet away from a massive concrete structure that had smashed into the ground after toppling off of it’s base. He tasted blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Normandy to ground crew! Damnit Garrus, I swear if you’ve died on us…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell him to remember rule #1”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Normandy to ground crew, uhhh. Don’t forget rule #1. Hey, what’s rule #1?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No dying ever.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s a good one, I like it! Normandy to ground crew, REMEMBER RULE #1!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus tried to pull himself up, but his whole body protested. He noted an arm sticking out from under the concrete structure, mostly severed and clutching a rifle. A prothean style rifle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damnit. They’d better fucking win this. Javik deserved that much. Adrenaline suddenly flooded his system. Shepard had been just ahead of them. Spirits, please don’t let her be under there too… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He punched the communicator in his visor hoping it still worked both ways. “Normandy, this is ground crew. We’ve lost Javik, and I don’t have a visual on Shepard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A celebratory whoop erupted in the background, he knew it could only have come from one person. But he wasn’t feeling very excited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ve got Shepard aboard in medbay, Garrus. She made it to the Citadel. She’s in bad shape, but she’s alive. We’re docking with the Destiny Ascension so their med team can get her to their hospital ... A shame about Javik though, he deserves to see this.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. See this? See what? Garrus looked around and for the first time noticed that the gunfire had stopped... Things were quiet… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joker. Are you telling me it worked?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like a freaking MIRACLE; Hell YES it worked!!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus managed to pull himself up a bit and sat against the rubble near Javik’s proffered limb. “Hear that, buddy? We did it.” He couldn’t decide if he wanted to shout, cry, or laugh. “Thank you for getting us here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, big brother, don’t tell me I need to come rescue you now too!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus smiled. Part of him didn’t want to know what Solana had had to go through to get here, but he was glad to hear her voice. “Actually, you may. Unless the resistance can send transportation. I’m not sure how far I can get on my own right now.” He tried to stretch his legs a little in order to get up, but it just wasn’t going to happen. His body had carried him as far as it would without some serious rest and probably medical attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Transport will be there in 10,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Joker replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ve got a turian shuttle aboard, so don’t be too surprised.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think anything could surprise me anymore.” He wished he could force a bit more happiness into his voice, but he just couldn’t. They’d won. It was amazing. Earth, Palavin, Thessia, the whole galaxy was going to survive because of what they’d just accomplished. But sitting here next to a fallen comrade? It just didn’t feel appropriate to be happy about anything right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drew his knees up carefully and wrapped his arms around them. Spirits, his soul was tired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GARRUS!” Solana hopped out of the shuttle before it even landed and ran up to throw her arms around her brother. “I was so worried! Don’t ever go comm silent like that again! We’ve been trying to reach you for over an hour!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt good to have her arms around him. It felt like years since they’d last seen each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Sol.” He managed. “I … I promise. Never again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EDI’s voice rang through his comm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Garrus. The medical crew of the Destiny Ascension is here. They’re asking who should be put as Shepard’s medical proxy and next of kin while her mother is incapacitated. I’ve suggested you if that is alright.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart stopped. It must be bad. “Yeah,” he managed. “I’ll be there soon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’ll be going immediately into surgery,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>EDI replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They’ve assured me they will let her next of kin know once the surgery is completed and she can have visitors.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head sunk further into Solana’s shoulder. She gave him a squeeze. “Wow. I didn’t realize how bad you had it for her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus looked up and glared at his sister, but her gaze was sympathetic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Joker’s getting the rest of the crew assembled as much as he can. Let’s get you back too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just nodded. Another turian commando approached to try and help him up, but he hesitated, reaching instead for the only remaining part of the Last Prothean. He squeezed the hand reverently, and picked up the rifle from it’s loose grip. “Rest easy knowing we’ve won, Javik. Your mission was a success.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood, only partially aided by his sister. “Now we can leave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Normandy had been docked with the Asari flagship by the time they got back, and it seemed most of their crew that had taken part in Team Hammer was back as well. Tali immediately ran up to embrace her friend. Liara was with her and silently accepted the prothean rifle. “Thank you, Garrus. I’m sure he’s proud.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he is too,” he answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soo…” Tali backed up and started fidgeting with her hands like she did when she was trying to figure out what to say. “Now that we’re mostly back. It’s just. Ummm. There’s a lot to do now. Cleaning up. And with the relay like it is…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara interrupted. “Shepard didn’t exactly have an XO, Garrus. We’ve held a vote. It came down between you and me, but it seems at this point that you’ve won the command.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus blinked a few times at Liara. “I … what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s probably just as well,” Liara shrugged. “I’ve got so much to do trying to organize all of my information around here and piece together what’s happened to the other relays.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The turian tried to take a step toward the asari, but faltered. Solana caught him and moved him over to sit on a crate. “We need to get you to medbay and have that looked at, Garrus”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he was decidedly not listening. “I don’t think that’s how Alliance Command works exactly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re rethinking the rules for us,” Liara smiled. “With such an interplanetary crew like the Normandy, who can actually be in charge? Remember when we all began, Shepard ran this ship as a spectre? Without answering to anything but the council?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Garrus blanched at this thought, but hid his annoyance. “We’re all under Lt Commander Williams’ command then, you mean?”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara grinned slightly and shook her head, moving aside revealing Councillors Tevos and Sparatus behind the rest of the Normandy crew. Garrus remembered that they’d both been stationed on the Destiny Ascension for this fight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Council wants to thank the entire crew of the Normandy, personally,” Tevos said. She stood tall and proud, not a wrinkle in her dress. She almost looked like there just hadn’t been a battle for the survival of all life in the galaxy. “And we believe a number of you from Shepard’s team have more than proven yourselves to be not only heroes, but also to be worthy of the titles of spectre.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara jumped aside somewhat. “I thought you were only going to award it to whomever we voted for?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re free to turn it down of course, Dr. T’soni,” Councillor Sparatus answered. “But we’ve already decided. We’re extending this honor to the following crew members.” He cleared his voice officially and Tevos clasped her hands stately behind her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dr. Liara T’soni of Thessia, </span>
  <span>Lieutenant General </span>
  <span>Garrus Vakarian of Palavin, Fleet Admiral Tali’Zorah vas Normandy of Rannoch. You three have been singled out by the Council for your exceptional bravery and heroism in the face of unimaginable dangers. You have also proven your undying devotion to the peoples of our galaxy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Councillor Tevos spoke up next. “Tali’Zorah vas Normandy, you would be the first quarian spectre, Admiral. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus imagined Tali blushing behind her mask. All three of them were silent. He finally shook his head. “Dad’s going to hate this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Solana squeezed his shoulder. “No. He … he won’t. He won’t know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart sank. “Oh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Councillor Sparatus approached Garrus himself. “Your father was a fine man. An exemplar for all of us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Counselor,” he answered. He glanced at Solana who gave him a nod. Well then. Not like his dad had ever been too proud of his methods before. “I’m honored to accept.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The turian counselor extended a hand. “It seems like a long time coming for you, doesn’t it, Spectre Vakarian?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That it does, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tevos moved toward her own asari candidate. “Dr. T’soni?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Liara glanced around the room at all of the proud faces that she’d served with for so long. “Why Not. For Shepard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And for Thessia,” Tevos added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And for the galaxy,” Liara corrected, taking the asari councilor's hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which just leaves our last candidate.” Sparatus addressed Tali as everyone else in the shuttle bay stared in anticipation. It seemed like the entire crew of the Normandy had crowded into the small area. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” she shifted. “I’d hoped to return to Rannoch after all of this. Build a house on our home planet. Now that we have one that is.” Tali gazed around at the crew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can understand if that’s what you would prefer of course,” Tevos told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But. Keelah. I don’t think I could imagine settling down right now. Not after all of this. And the first quarian spectre?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to give us an answer right now, Tali’Zorah vas Normandy-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I do... I will! Counselors, on behalf of the hopes and dreams of the entire Quarian Fleet, and in honor of our victories here and on Rannoch, I accept your offer. I will help our people take our new place among the citizens of the galaxy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent.” Sparatus keyed up his omni tool and Admiral Hackett appeared in front of him. “Admiral Hackett, all three of them have accepted.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then.” Hackett’s voice was tired, but he was obviously determined to keep at least an edge of command to it. “The Normandy was built as a joint effort between humans and turians anyway. Spectre Vakarian? I acknowledge your appointment as XO of the Normandy, and acting Commander until Shepard recovers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus couldn’t even argue. He was too tired. “Thank you, sir. It’s an honor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Hackett nodded. “Get some rest. I’m requesting the Normandy to be on search and rescue detail throughout the Sol system until further notice. Though I guess it’s now up to you if you take that mission, isn’t it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Admiral,” Garrus answered. “We’ll get right on it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Appreciated, Acting Commander. And thank you. To all of you - thank you for this. You’re the reason we’re all still breathing right now. Be proud of what you’ve done. You’re all heroes not just to the Alliance and to Earth, but to everyone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Counselors both nodded in agreement. “Thank you, Admiral.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hologram smiled and nodded back. “Hackett out.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sisters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Even breathing was difficult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The muscles in Shepard’s chest protested the movement, almost creaking like the hull of a long abandoned ship. She groaned along with them. What the Hell had happened anyway? Where was she? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light crept in through her sleeping consciousness and grew brighter. Too bright. She tried to move an arm to shield her eyes, but that proved impossible. Pain shot down the entire side of her body as she tried. She scrunched her closed eyes as much as she could against the ambient glow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, woah. Hold on there, uhh, Commander.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The familiar subharmonics of a turian voice floated somewhere above her. It was incredibly comforting. She tried to respond, but could only manage a few inarticulate noises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, no, don’t do that. It’s ok but … you’re pretty banged up. Take it easy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shepard let herself relax a bit and followed the instructions. Take it slow. She opened her eyes to a bright and blurry world. A medbay if she had to guess, though she couldn’t make out many details around her. The turian floated above her to the right. Their face was a haze, but she could pick out a few blue streaks among the blobs of facial features. She took a breath and sighed, comforted by the reassurances of her guardian archangel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you go. Like I said, take it easy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things started coming into focus a bit more. She practiced a few sounds before trying to use her words again. “We win?” Her voice croaked horribly. Was that even her speaking?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A laugh. Higher pitched than she was expecting, but it’s not like any of her senses were sharp right now. “Don’t think you’d be laying here if we didn’t.” Then more seriously. “You’re alive. We all are. I’m not even sure how it all happened, but -” they paused. Shepard imagined Garrus shrugging in his familiar way when he tried to think of what to say. “I guess you found a way to pull it off. Thanks for that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Commander closed her eyes again and let that sink in. They’d won. The reapers were gone. Dead. Destroyed. The Crucible had worked. Holy shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never … really believed it … could happen,” she managed. In her mind, she was going through the last bits that she remembered. London. Husks swarming their team. Gunfire thick as the English fog. Their cannons’ targeting being thrown off by the beam. The destroyer landing just in front of them...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A reaper blaring it’s call through the city right above. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you had us fooled.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice was wrong. It wasn’t her imagination anymore, it was too high. Shepard opened her eyes again, this time the world was a little clearer. The turian above her still bore the familiar blue markings, but that was the only similarity. It was a woman. Slender. No fringe overhanging her head, and a smaller carapice framing her torso. Shepard squinted, her worst thoughts bubbling immediately to the top of her mind. She flooded with adrenaline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right!” The turian chuckled somewhat. “Odd to think we haven’t met. I mean. I’ve helped keep an eye on you since we moved you back to the Normandy over a month ago, I feel like I know you!” She came around slightly to sit more in Shepard’s line of sight. “Solana Vakarian. Hope you don’t mind, I sent my brother off for sleep and a shower. Probably better you didn’t wake up to him smelling like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Commander managed a small grin in relief. He’d survived. “Jane Shepard,” she managed. “Garrus told me about you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spirits help me then.” The woman shifted herself to sit more comfortably. “I bet he’s got you convinced that he’s the smart one!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt ‘the smart one’ would have followed me on either of my suicide missions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Solana smiled wide at the joke. She seemed younger than Garrus had said she was. Or at the very least, less jaded. “Yeah well,” she shook her head in amusement. “Dad and Garrus were always the two idealists. Mom and I were never quite as willing to take the old ‘Die For The Cause’ as seriously. I mean. Not until now and all of this of course.” Her smile fell somewhat, but only for a moment. “But you got it done in the end. That’s all that matters!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shepard tried again to lift her arm. It still gave her trouble, but at least it was twitching. That was a good sign, right? “How is your dad? Garrus told me you’d both gotten off of Palavin. But I thought you’d been injured?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Solana hopped down and tried to tend the twitching limb. She pressed into the muscles in a slight massage. Shepard’s whole limb tingled like it was waking up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was fine, it wasn’t anything bad.” All of the lightness in her voice had vanished. “Dad took a few bad hits though getting us to the evac shuttle. I got him to the Citadel … I … left him in Huerta Memorial to recover when I went to volunteer for the 6th fleet’s counterattack for Earth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shepard grimaced. She’d seen firsthand exactly what kind of fate everyone on the Citadel had met. “Solana, I’m so sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman shrugged. “I’m sure dad would be proud. Though I doubt he’d be very approving right now even given the circumstances.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman managed to bring back a weak grin. “He was a veteran of the Relay 314 Incident, Jane. If he knew his son was involved with a human?” She laughed a little. “Not that those two saw eye to eye on many things, but let’s just say I could have sold tickets for the fight that would have ensued.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Well. We’re still allowed to mourn.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot to mourn,” Solana answered. “But there’s a lot to celebrate too. There, try moving your arm about now. It’s almost fully prosthetic at this point, but you shouldn’t have too much trouble. And I should probably let my brother know you’re speaking again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Solana pulled out her omni tool and started typing away as Shepard managed to raise her arm up at the elbow and examine it. It was … an arm at least. Not hers, but functional. She’d had a small mole just above her elbow. And her fingernails never really curved quite like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s on his way. So! Uhh. He never had the quad to tell me. You two official or what? Wasn’t sure if I should start introducing myself as your sister or not yet?” She had a mischievous glint in her eye that Shepard immediately appreciated. They were going to get along just fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> talking about adopting a few krogan children after this was all over. And moving somewhere warm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spirits help me!” the woman burst out laughing. “Krogan nieces and nephews - that’s the best yet! Oh, I wish dad could see it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shepard heard the pounding of running feet before the door even opened. “JANE!” She felt her face light up. Solana laughed even more and patted Shepard’s feet as she moved to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you two alone for a bit,” she smiled at her brother. “Krogan children, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garrus wasn’t paying any attention to her. He was at Shepard’s bedside, clutching her hand in his. Wrapping an arm around her. Nuzzling the top of her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just make sure the rest of the crew gives you a few moments also.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, sis.” Jane managed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garrus looked up at Shepard and then Solana and back. “How much have you two bonded without telling me you were awake?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jane chuckled and held his hand with her new arm. It felt like his hand. Good. No new oddities in her sense of touch. “Just enough to know I like her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Solana closed the medbay door, her laughter ringing behind her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>